un cuento de hadas?
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: me inspire en el fanfiction llamado fairy tales pero este es muy diferente disfruten y pongan reviews


Un cuento de hadas?

Estaban kenta y hikaru leyendo un libro muy extrano pero les llamaba mucho la atencion de pronto llego Madoka y les pregunto que estaban haciendo

Kenta: un senor me regalo este libro en la biblioteca y me dijo que lo leyera con el primer amigo que me encontrara

Hikaru: por eso estoy aqui , ademas les dije a unos ninos que podian venir a escuchar el cuento pero las paginas estan algo safadas y rebueltas

Junto con madoka intentaron acomodar ese libro hasta que encontraron una pagina algo extrana y la leyeron en voz alta.

Kenta, Hikaru y Madoka : Alguna vez tu has sonado con un cuento de hadas y tal vez tus amigos lo han sonado contigo ahora tendran una gran aventura o un terrible castigo.

Madoka: que significa?

Hikaru: no se

Kenta: oh por dios estamos brillando!

todos gritaron y todo empezo a brillar y cuando madoka abrio los ojos estaba en su taller pero habia una persona gritando un nombre peculiar y se quedo sorprendida al ver que era su vecina la sra. Natsuki

Natsuki: Cenicienta ven aqui ahora mismo!

Madoka: senora natsuki que hace aqui? espere como me acaba de llamar?

Natsuki: Cenicienta sabia que eras una idiota pero no tanto , y que forma es esa de hablarle a tu madrastra, ve a hacer de comer que tus hermanas y yo no tenemos tu tiempo

Madoka aunque muy confundida hizo lo que le pidio y vio que las ninas que siempre la molestaban en la escuela estaban ahi Hanon y Hoshi que la maltrataban mas de lo normal y dentro de su propia casa Madoka ya tenia una idea de donde estaba hasta que en un pequeno rayo de luz llegaron kenta y hikaru pero...

Madoka: donde estaban?

Hikaru: en muchos lugares te sorprenderias en saber en cuantos cuentos hay una hada madrina

Madoka: espera que? ahhh... creo saber que pasa aqui , ese libro extrano nos metio adentro verdad?

Kenta: si y segun esto yo soy el narrador ( dijo senalando la etiqueta en su camisa que decia narrador)

Hikaru: no saldremos de aqui hasta que completes tu cuento estas ahora en el de la cenicienta y cuando termine los demas olvidaran esto y todo volvera a ser normal

Madoka: los demas?

Kenta : si, nuestros amigos estan en otros cuentos y tenemos que ayudarlos a continuar porque ellos realmente ni nos recuerdan y creen que son los personajes del cuento, pero descuida volveremos cuando hikaru te tenga que transformar en princesa

Hikaru : hasta entonces

De pronto se fueron y el cuento siguio su curso no tardo en darse cuenta de que sus amigos animales eran realmente : Yuki, Benkei y Nile tranformados en ratones parlantes , que Yu y Tsubassa eran los amigos que la ayudaban siempre y que Ginga era el principe . El cuento siguio su curso y ella estaba ya con el vestido roto.

Madoka: Hikaru!...(no hubo respuesta)...(enojada)

Ven hada madrina!

Hikaru y kenta llegaron en ese momento

Hikaru : lo siento estabamos ocupados tuve que convertir a Masamune en un nino de verdad era un mentiroso. Como sea que clase de vestido quieres?

Madoka: que pregunta es esa esta es mi parte favorita de la historia convierteme en una princesa pero sin zapatillas de cristal no quiero lastimarme

Hikaru: ok,espera cuales eran las palabras magicas?

Kenta: estas bromeando verdad? (luego le mostro el libro)

Hikaru: ah claro , bibidi babidi boo

De pronto madoka se tranformo en una hermosa princesa y sus amigos en humanos Benkei era un ginete, Nile y Yuki eran sus acompanantes entonces todos se fueron al baile y cuando digo todos me refiero a que hikaru y kenta los acompanaron tambien.

Cuando llegaron Madoka aunque ya se sabia el cuento sintio un poco de nerviosismo cuando Ginga se acerco

Ginga: me permite este baile senorita?

Madoka: s-si

Empezaron a bailar toda la noche y despues fueron al jardin mientras kenta y hikaru estaban sentados aburridos en una mesa

Hikaru: cuanto falta para que esto acabe?

Kenta: como 2 horas (miro el libro) que extrano

Hikaru: que cosa?

Kenta: la siguiente pagina es una parte del cuento de los tres cerditos

Hikaru: espera que? eso significa...

En ese momento madoka, kenta y hikaru estaban de vuelta en el taller y muy confundidos

Madoka: que paso? todavia no son las 12:00

Kenta: las paginas estan revueltas estamos revolviendo el cuento

Entonces aparecieron ginga, tsubassa y yu corriendo del miedo pero tenian nariz de puerco y colitas retorcidas sin mencionar las orejas

Tsubassa: ayudennos!

Yu: ahi viene!

Madoka: quien viene?

Ginga: el lobo!

despues aparecio kyoya con cola y orejas de lobo y sus colmillos afilados tratando de abrir la puerta

Kyoya: dejenme entrar o sino soplare y soplare y bien ya saben el resto , pero no pueden huir por siempre

Yu: saben hermanos no estariamos en este problema si ALGUIEN no hubiera construido la casa de paja

Ginga: solo intentaba ser artistico , ustedes y los bomberos no me dejan empaz ademas la culpa es de el que usa el perfume con olor a tocino

Yu: es verdad!

Tsubassa: solo es perfume no me hechen la culpa torpes

Madoka: callense ya! y ustedes dos arreglen el libro !

Kenta: ya voy

Hikaru: dejame ayudarte no quiero estar aqui cuando uno de ellos desaparesca

Ginga: oyero dijo uno de ellos yo no quiero ser comido!

Tsubassa: fue un placer hermanitos hasta pronto

Se abrazaron y curiosamente el abrazo duro mas de lo normal

Yu: un momento fue demasiado, snif * snif* Nos contagiaste de tu olor a tocino!

Tsubassa: bueno yo no queria ser el primero

Ginga: como pero si esto es tu culpa

Los tres empezaron a pelear y Kenta puso una pagina en el libro pero era la equivocada porque en ese momento kyoya aparecio dentro de la tienda

Tsubassa, Yu y Ginga: Porque hiciste eso?

Kenta: perdon fue un error

Kyoya: bien hora de la cena pero antes donde esta el idiota que hizo la casa de paja merece ser el primero

Los cerditos apuntaron a Ginga,y Kyoya intento morderlo pero madoka se puso en medio

Madoka: no te lo vas a comer!

Kyoya: prefieres que te coma a ti hermosa?

Madoka: fue un gusto conocerte Ginga

Kyoya: olvida eso , ( mirando a hikaru) Como te llamas hadita?

Hikaru: es lo mejor que se te ocurre?

Kyoya: bien soy un lobo y no he comido no se como acortejar a un hada

Kenta: quieren callarse!

Kenta puso otra pagina en el libro y aparecieron toby, zeo y benkei vestidos de lenadores

Toby: encontre a lobo

Benkei: matenlo!

Kyoya se hecho a correr y casi destruyen la tienda mientras era perseguido por los lenadores

Madoka : Kenta! arregla esto! esperen donde estan Yuki y Nile se supone que esos dos ratones estaban en mi hombro

Kyoya: (hecho un erupto) no se

Madoka: eres un... tomo el hacha de zeo ypersiguio a kyoya por todo el lugar

Kenta: lo encontre despues puso la pagina en el libro y todos desaparecieron menos madoka pero ya no era una princesa tenia una ropa andrajosa pero no le quitaba lo hermoso a su rostro depronto llego ginga y unos caballeros con el anuncio que todos sabemos cual es y saco la zapatilla

Hanon: esa es mia. se la probo y no le quedo

Hoshi: claro que no , esa zapatilla es mia . se la probo y obio que no le quedo entonces miro a madoka y su rostro le parecio muy familiar se la probo y obio si le quedo

Ginga: pero claro como pude olvidarte hermosa.

entonces ambos se besaron y al besarse el cuento termino y aparecieron enfrente del B-Pit otra vez y estaban muy aliviados

Kenta: que bien que todo acabo tirare esta porqueria

Hikaru: porfavor

Madoka: nunca vuelvas a aceptar cosas de extranos entendido

Kenta: si

Luego unos ninos llegaron y le preguntaron a hikaru si les podia leer el libro

Hikaru: que? y pasar por eso otra vez?

Madoka: claro que no

Kenta: nunca volveremos a abrir ese libro en nuestras vidas

Entonces llevaro a los ninos a el parque de diversiones y tiraron ese libro

Y TODOS VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE! esta bien el resto del dia.

FIN


End file.
